1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an input device with adjustable holding angle and an angle adjusting device. In particular, the present invention relates to an input device having an angle adjusting device which permits users to adjust holding angle for optimizing ergonomics.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer mouse has been widely used as an input device to control the cursor of computer. However, most of the conventional computer mice are not allowed to adjust the angle of holding posture. The top held portion is fixed, which is not fit to ergonomic.
Since everyone's hands are not the same in shape and size, now user usually is forced to get used to the held portion in a fixed unchangeable holding angle. Over a long period of time, user's wrist is easily to get hurt.
Taiwan patent number 1294584 disclosed a computer mouse of being able to be used in a tilted manner, which includes an upper housing and a lower housing. The upper housing has at least one supporting posts, and two ribs. The lower housing is equipped with micro switches corresponding to the ribs. Each supporting post has an arced top surface, and the lower housing has at least one bolt. The bolt is disposed in the supporting post from the lower housing along an axis of the arced top surface, and the arced top surface is just against the lower housing. The upper housing is also fixed on the lower housing. Therefore, the supporting post can be tilted at an angle related to the lower housing, and the ribs can touch the corresponding micro switches.
The above conventional art cannot make the upper housing to be fixed at a tilted angle related to the lower housing it mainly depends on the force of the user's wrist. Hence, the user's wrist needs to apply additional force and eventually causes another operation burden.
Therefore, it is worth to provide an input device having a means of elevation/depression, which not only can adjust the pitching angle of input device along an erective plane, but also can adjust the tilted angle (or rolling angle) of leftward/rightward along a transverse plane.